


Wrong Number Kiddo

by yeehaaaaw3742



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is of age, Peter text wrong number, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaaaaw3742/pseuds/yeehaaaaw3742
Summary: Peter accidentally texts the wrong number, but it turns out better than he thought it would be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	Wrong Number Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Civil war didn't happen, they're all cool with each other but they don't know that Peter is Spiderman but that doesn't even come up. Peter is 18 so its legal hehe. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!!

Peter  
ned i need your help  
please

???  
who is this?

Peter  
Ned this isn't funny  
i'm serious  
did you accidentally take my mask  
home? i cant find it 🥲

???  
wrong number kiddo, this isn't ned

Peter  
...  
okay now i know it isn't ned  
only old people say kiddo

???  
im offended  
but may i ask  
why do you need a mask?  
cant you just go buy a new one

Peter  
I wish it was that simple 👁👁

???  
what is that

Peter  
what is what  
the emojis?  
...  
don't tell me your actually an old man  
ARE YOU A PEDOPHILE????

???  
what? no  
i mean no to the pedophile  
and a i don't know to the old part

Peter  
you don't know ur age old man?  
that's what i'm changing ur name too

Peter has changed '???' to old man

Peter  
hehehe  
and i don't believe u, that's what a  
pedophile would say -_-

old man  
you texted me first  
i don't know how either, i thought he put  
it to where no one could

Peter  
who's he? i'm intrigued🧐

old man  
shouldn't you be asleep anyways  
it's literally 3 am

Peter  
no i'm use to being up late, besides  
nothings happening tmr  
...  
...  
WAIT  
I HAVE A SPANISH TEST TMR  
GOODNIGHT MR OLD MAN

old man  
oh my god i'm texting a child

"Tooooooonyyyyyyyy" Bucky groans the next morning when he sees the man in the kitchen, 2 cups of coffee already drank. "what do you want" Bucky hands him his phone. Tony looks at Bucky before reading the test messages. He chuckles before handing the phone back. "Old man" Bucky rolls his eyes. "I thought no one was able to text me when you put that thing on my phone."

"This is the first time someone has been able to in what? 2 years?" Tony shrugs. "And besides, he or she seems harmless" Bucky stares at Tony. Others have started coming into the kitchen, saying good morning and talking to each other but Bucky keeps staring at Tony until he finally sighs. "I'll look up who has that number if you stop staring at me" Bucky grins and hands him his phone back. "Look who's number up?" Natasha sits beside Bucky. "Someone texted Robocop last night and now he thinks someone's after him"

"No, i just wanted to know who it is" Natasha nods and drinks her coffee while Tony pulls up his holoscreen. "FRIDAY information on the person with the number (***-***-****)." The AI starts working for a couple seconds before pulling up the information of Peter Parker.

"Peter Parker is a 18 year old student at Midtown High. He lives with his guardians, also his aunt and uncle, after his parents were killed in a place crash." It pulls up a picture of him and Natasha 'hmms' before speaking. "He's a cutie"

"Why thank you" Clint says from the other side of Natasha. "Who's this?" "Someone accidentally messaged Bucky last night and we were curious."

"He looks like a dork" FRIDAY then pulls up his grades and test scores. "He is actually very intelligent, one of the highest test scores in his school. He is also on the Decathlon Team." She shows a video of their last competition where Peter got the winning question right. The smile across his face when he was celebrating with the chubby friend beside him and the girl with curly hair makes all 4 of them smile. The ringer goes off on Buckys phone, catching his attention. "speak of the devil"

Peter  
good morning old man :)

"Bucky you better not be mean to him at any time or I swear to god i'll give you another metal arm." Natasha threatens. Bucky hold his hands up. "I'd never hurt this precious child" Bucky gets up and leaves the room, texting Peter back.

old man  
good morning!  
i was going to add your name to the good  
morning but i never got it

Peter  
i'm not telling u my name  
what if you sell it to the black market  
-_-

old man  
the what?

Peter  
never mind

old man  
how about if you tell me your name i'll tell  
you mine?

Peter  
hmmmm  
...  
... okay🤷🏻♂️ what can i loose  
you first tho

old man  
James

Peter  
Peter  
Peter has changed 'old man' to  
'James'  
James has changed '???' to 'Peter'

Peter  
there we go  
wait... what is your last name..

James  
that i cannot tell

Peter  
i'm so stupid  
i know this is James Allen.  
i guess Ned thought he was being funny  
whatever i'm not telling you anything  
or doing your homework so leave me  
alone. If you and Flash want to beat me up  
after school honestly i could care less.  
bye.

James  
wait kid what?  
I'm not James Allen. I don't know who  
that is first off. and second YOURE  
GETTING BEAT UP?!? WHAT

Peter  
how am i suppose to just believe that  
this isnt James. This isn't the first time.

James  
trust me kid my last name isn't Allen.  
don't ignore my question either.  
why are you getting beat up?

Peter  
bullies. It's whatever tho  
rather me that someone else.  
anyways moving on, what do you  
do for a living then?

Bucky looks at the text confused on what to say. "STEEEEEEEEEEVE" He yells from his room. A couple seconds later Steve walks to his room with a concerned look on his face. "Bucky are you okay"

"Yeah i'm fine, it's just the kid asked me what i did for a living and i don't want to tell him who i am but i don't want to make it seem like a flat out lie and him not trust me anymore. He already thought i was one of his bullies which makes my blood boil. You know that like no one else." He rants. "Bucky calm down. Just tell him you work at StarkTower. I mean you aren't lying, just not saying what you do, which is nothing" Steve teases before leaving the room.

James  
StarkTower  
Peter sits in class staring off in space after James stopped responding so quickly. His phone buzzes and he looks at it. A shocker look goes across his face and he immediately responds.

Peter  
STARKTOWER?!? AS IN TONY STARK??  
OMG  
OMG  
OMG  
OMG  
OMG

James  
It seems you like Tony Stark haha

Peter  
LIKE? HES MY IDOL. LIKE ACTUALLY  
HES SO COOL. FIRST OFF HES A GENIUS  
AND IS SO SMART

James  
i'm pretty sure that means the same thing

Peter  
OKAY✋🏻  
SECONDLY HES LITERALLY IRONMAN!!  
HE ALONG WITH THE OTHER AVENGERS SAVE  
THE WORLD ALL THE TIME. HE SAVED MY LIFE  
ONCE TOO. TOLD ME "good work kid" I  
NEVER SMILED SO HARD IN MY LIFE THAT NIGHT. HE IS LITERALLY THE BEST. I SIGNED  
UP FOR THE INTERNSHIP EVEN THO I  
PROBABLY WONT BE ACCEPTED BUT THERES  
STILL A CHANCE AND ILL TAKE IT. I LOVE HIS WORK :)

Bucky figures out how to screenshot and screenshots the texts Peter sent about Tony and sends them to Tony. Tony opens Buckys text and reads the screenshots before responding.

Tony  
that's so cute. he's most definitely  
getting the spot. lol

Bucky  
you better give it to him or so help me god  
i'll squad wipe

Tony  
i hate you

Bucky closes Tony's chat and goes back to Peters.

James  
hey man you never know, you could  
get accepted.

Peter  
I hope so.  
If i do get it, maybe one day we could meet🥺  
...  
if you want to, i mean you seem cool and i trust that  
your not a pedo.

James  
yeah kid, we can. (:  
if you do get the internship , maybe you'll get  
to meet the avengers one day.

Peter  
I WISH. bruh they’re all so cool.  
wait you work there right? have you  
met them?!?

James  
yes

Peter  
JUST A "yes"  
ID BE FREAKING OUT.  
YOURE SO LUCKY!!!

James  
well i didn't like hang out with them, i just introduced myself and shook some of  
their hands.

Peter  
that's still more than anyone else has done  
probably. lucky duck 🦆

James  
which avenger is ur fav?

Bucky asks that question just to make conversation with this child, not knowing what the answer would be.

Peter  
I don't have one favorite. well obviously i like Mr. Stark, but i also think Captain America, his shield is cool. Thor is an actual god. Literally. He comes form another planet or however that works. I also like Black widow cause she's badass. Dr. Banner is also a genius and i like his books. I have all of them. Hawkeye is cool too, from the couple of interviews they did he's rlly funny. Falcon and Wanda are also really cool, especially her powers. I also think the Winter Soldier is awesome. His arm is probably one of the coolest things i've ever seen, but he also looks like a nice dude.

Bucky smiles at his phone. He takes another screenshot and sends it to the Avenger groupchat.

Avengers

Bucky  
* attachment 1 image *

Tony  
this kid is so pure.

Natasha  
"badass" i like him

Bruce  
he likes actual me instead of the other dude?  
i'm not crying

Clint  
of course i'm funny, it's what i do best  
CAW CAW

Natasha  
shut up bird

Sam  
i haven't even said anything yet

Natasha  
not you🤦🏻♀️

Wanda  
cute little cinnamon roll

Steve  
he seems like a nice soul

Thor  
YES I AM A ACTUAL GOD THE GOD  
OF THUNDER WHO IS YOUNG PETER?

Bucky  
the purest soul on earth apparently.  
but all of you back off  
he's mine. i found him first.

Tony  
actually he found you  
but go off

Bucky  
speaking of Peter, i need to go respond.

Private chat between Tony and Natasha

Natasha  
your going to text Peter right?

Tony  
you know me so well

Private chat between Peter and James

James  
I agree, they're all really cool people  
but i didn't know people actually liked the  
Winter Solider or his arm, i thought people  
we're scared of him or whatnot

Peter  
of course not. well i don't speak for everyone  
but me personally i don't see him as like a threat  
if that makes sense. it wasn't him who did all that  
years ago, he was under control. it wasn't his fault.  
people just misunderstand that. let their emotions speaks for them before they think about how he feels.

Bucky stares at his phone in complete shock. No one has ever said that about him. Not even Steve.

James  
you're right. i didn't think of it like that.  
you're so smart.

Peter  
stop it i'm blushing•_•  
but thank u i try :D

Bucky and Peter spend the next three months texting each other, getting to know each other. Bucky tells Peter as much as he can without giving away who he actually is. Tony actually forgot to text Peter after that conversation with Natasha after having to fix something for Pepper. Everyone notices how Bucky has been in a better mood these past months because of the boy, but don't say anything about it. They're enjoying watching him be happy for once.

Until one late night when Peter texts Bucky, obviously in distress.

Peter  
hey james  
james?  
pls respond, i need someone to talk to rn

James  
I'm here, what's wrong  
it's late , are you okay?

Peter  
I had a nightmare and now i'm freaked out  
i cant breath  
it hurts it felt so real

James  
Pete deep breaths  
what happened.

Peter  
I cant  
i cant  
i cant tell u  
u won't talk to me again and i can't loose you

Bucky sighs at his text before hovering his finger over the call button. If I do this, he thinks to himself, i'll risk him knowing who i am, but honestly i don't care because i care to much about him. Bucky presses the call button, it rings a few times before Peter on the other side picks up. Bucky puts the phone up to his ear and hears Peter sniffle. "James?"

Bucky almost drops his phone from hearing Peters voice for the first time. It's better than he imagined.

"Hey Pete, i though this would be easier than talking" Buckys deep voice comes from the other side of Peters phone, instantly making him feel safe. "Peter?" Bucky says again. "I'm sorry, I'm here, what'd you say?"

"I said do you want to talk about it?" Bucky lays down on his bed, his phone still beside his ear. "Y-Yeah, hold on" Bucky hears some shuffling on the other side. "Sorry i wanted to lay down." Peter giggles. Bucky swears he feels his heart swell at that sweet sound. "It's okay" Bucky reassures. "Take your time, i'm here" Peter tears up at that sentence. No one has ever been here for him besides his aunt May. Ned hasn't even said that before.

"Okay s-so it started with me in a classroom. I got up and went out the room and my classmates were in the hallways calling me things like gaywhore, fagbag, and other slurs like that. I left from the front of the school and saw Flash and Ned laughing together, looking like a couple of bestfriends. Flash then turned to me and pointed at his phone and then to Ned. I looked at my phone and saw that Flash outed me to the entire school. Ned told him. That was the only person i had ever told, besides you know, that i'm gay and he went and told Flash. After that i went home and when i walked into the apartment May starts screaming at me calling me a disgusting disappointment and that she wished it was ben instead of me" Peter whimpers, making Bucky's heart break.

"It's okay Petey, it's not true. Your aunt loves you with all her heart, and Ted or whatever his name was would never do something like that to you. You don't have to finish if you don't want to"

"N-No let me finish, i'll hopefully feel better after"

"Okay bub, go on" Peter swears he shouldn't fall in love with a man he doesn't know but it's getting harder when he was stuff like that that makes his stomach turn in knots.

"So after that, i went to my room to go text you like how we usually do but you wouldn't answer my text. I got worried so i tried to call you and when you answered you told me how annoying i am and how much you hate texting me. You said some other stuff before i w-woke up and then i texted you and now here we are" Peter tries to make light of the situation and laugh but a sob comes out instead.

"Peter listen to me. I know exactly how you feel. I have had many nightmares like that too and trust me it isn't real. My best friend is also the only person who knows that I like men and women and he hasn't told anyone. Ned would never do that to you. You're his best friend. If you trusted him enough to tell him, then he has to know that this is a serious secret. Your Aunt loves you to the moon and back. She would never trade you for anything in the world. You're so special Pete, you know how I know that?" Peter feels his nerves calm down and his face blush at the compliment. A high pitched hmm? comes out of his mouth. "because of the way you talked about you aunt, I know she loves you even more if thats even possible then you love her. You're the light in her life, the light in a lot of people's life. You've even became the light in my life over these past couple of months, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Yes doll, Im so happy that kid gave you the wrong number, your so pure and selfless. you make sure everyone else is okay before yourself and I love that about you. if it even seemed like I was having an off day you did your damn best job to make sure I'm okay. no one else has even tried that hard to do that." Peter's face gets redder the more Bucky praises him, unknowingly. Peter takes a deep breath. "So are you okay? actually"

"Y-Yeah I'm okay now, can we stay on the phone James? just until I get tired?"

"Of course, so you have school tomorrow right?" Bucky changes the subject from the dream. "Yeah but I'm not going" "Why" "I don't want too"

Bucky chuckles. "Naughty boy" Peter chokes on his spit and starts coughing hearing those words come from his mouth. Bucky starts laughing but swears he hears him mumble 'only for you' before rambling about something else. Bucky loves hearing his voice now that he knows what he sounds like. Peter on the other hand is trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach by talking about the stuff the seniors have to do for graduation. "Oh I heard that Mr. Stark finally sent out the letters for the Stark Internship so you should get something in the mail by tomorrow." Bucky grins to himself because he'll finally get to see Peter in person tomorrow.

"Really?!?" Peter squeals. "Yes Pete"

Bucky and Peter spend the next two hours talking about anything and everything they could. Bucky throwing in a couple pet names, not making it obvious, but making Peter go wild. After Bucky heard the 'only for you' he knew what he was feeling was okay.

The next day, after school.

Peter rushes home and checks his mail and sees a big envelope with his name on it. He grabs it and leaves the cubby room with the mail and runs to his apartment and into his room probably the fastest he's ever ran. He throws his book bag on his bed and grabs his phone, quickly dialing Bucky's number. "Hey Peter!"

"hey so I got the mail, and I wanted you to be on the phone with me. To either celebrate or cry with me if I don't get this." Peter laughs but becomes nervous. What if it doesn't get it? then he won't be able to meet 'James'. "Well..... open it buddy"

"Okay" Peter carefully opens the envelope and begins reading the paper. Tears form in his eyes. Peter sniffles and Bucky becomes pissed as hell. Stark said no to him. Bucky swears to god he's going to kill- "I got it" Peter interrupts Bucky's thoughts. "REALLY? Peter I'm so proud of you. See I told you, nothing to worry about. You're so smart." Peter almost whimpers from the praises. "This means we finally get to me!!" Peter squeals excited. "we need to come up with something to do when we see each other so we know it's actually each other instead of some other person named James or Peter." "Something that doesn't look stupid in case it isn't us though" Bucky laughs. "I don't want to start dancing or something and it not be you and I look like a fool." Peter laughs at the thought of him dancing at some stranger, even though he doesn't know what he looks like. He has to be hot though, Peter thinks to himself, no ones voice sounds like that and then they look ugly.

"Why thank you Petey, I'm flattered" Peter smacks a hand over his mouth. "I said that out loud didn't I" "Yep" "Im embarrassed"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're very pretty Pete" Peters eyes roll back into his head. "Thanks James." He mumbles. "Don't get all shy with me now"

"stooooooop" Peter groans.

The next day, Peter arrives at the StarkTower.

Peter arrives the StarkTower wearing some nice black pants. He doesn't know if they count as dress pants but they look nice to him. He also wore a red a red and black short sleeve shirt May told him that looks good with the pants. "I feel like a adult"

He walks into the Tower and walks over to the desk. Two ladies sit behind it, laughing about something. "Hi, I'm uh Peter Parker. I'm here for the Internship." He reads the two girls name tags, Gwen and Hannah. Gwen types on her keyboard and opens the drawer and grabs Peters badge. "Peter Parker, Tony Starks personal intern" She reads over the file and hands him his badge. Peter clips it to my pants belt loop. "Wait did you say personal??"Gwen smiles at his shocked face. "Go to the elevator and tell FRIDAY your name, she'll know where to take you" Hannah points to the elevator. "Okay, thank you both"

Peter enters the elevator and is confused. FRIDAY? "Hello, I am FRIDAY, Tony Starks personal AI. What is your name." Peter looks around confused, where is this coming from. "Um.. Peter Parker"

"Good evening Peter Parker."

Bucky runs around the floor, threatening everyone to be nice to Peter. He has a white tank top on and black sweatpants. He knows Peter doesn't care about what people wear, so that helped him not be as nervous. "Don't worry Buck, your boyfriend is going to love you." Bucky turns and looks at Natasha in the doorway. he sighs. "I hope is isn't mad when he realizes its me he's been texting."

"He won't, I've heard y'all speak almost all night for the past 2 nights and I know you text him 24/7. The phone is always in you hand. He loves "James" and you already know how he feels about the Winter Solider with the metal arm. Its a win win for both of y'all." She tells me before leaving the room. Bucky runs his hand through his hair before walking out of his room and sitting down with the others in the living room. "Don't you this is a little much for his first day? I mean we all know he loves the Avengers, he might pass out from seeing all of us." Bucky questions. "Buck stop questioning everything and come here." Tony yells from the kitchen. Bucky gets up and walks into the kitchen, seeing Tony with a spoon of honey in his hand. "What are you doing?" Tony walks over to Bucky and grabs his metal arm and pours the honey on it.

"DAMNIT TONY what the fuck?" Bucky jerks his arm away and grabs a towel, trying to get anymore from going inside his arm. "Know when Peter gets here, I can tell him that his first job is to clean your arm." Tony smirks and pats himself on the back. "Im a genius, now, go to the lab and sit on the table on the other side of the room from mine."

"Wait, I won't get to see Peter when he gets here then" Bucky says as Tony pushes him out of the kitchen. "Yeah but you get to see him one on one, I'm doing you a favor" Bucky sighs and walks to the lab and does as Tony says. He's been sitting there for 25 minutes, the honey in his metal arm feels weird. "Boss, Peter Parker is in the elevator" Bucky's heart drops to his stomach. He's about to see the pretty boy he's been texting for the past 3 months.

Bucky sits on the table for the next 10 minutes messing with his phone, when the lab doors open. Bucky quickly looks up, and fumbles with his phone, putting it down and accidentally turning the ringer on. Tony walks in and Bucky gets disappointed until Tony moves and Bucky sees Peter behind him. Bucky's mouth drops open. Peter laughs at something Tony says before Tony speaks to Bucky. "Hey Bucket" Bucky takes his eyes off Peters body and looks at Tony.

"Peter here is going to clean your arm, I told him how clumsy you are" Bucky flips Tony off as they walk closer to him. Tony points to the station Bucky is sitting in. "This whole area is yours kid. Im pretty sure you know what everything is so I'll leave you to it." He pats Peter on the back who's looking around nervous and leaves the lab. "Hi Mr. Barnes." Peter softly says while grabbing a couple of tools to open my forearm with and clean the inside with. "Please, just call me Bucky" Peter quickly freezes hearing Bucky speak. Bucky noticed and smirks. Bucky is sitting on the long side of the table so he can't see Peter when he went behind him to grab something.

Peter come back around with a couple of towels and places them beside Buckys phone. Bucky studied Peter as he gets his stuff ready. The way his arms look in that shirt, how much smaller he is that Bucky, and mostly how pretty he actually is. If he didn't have sweatpants on, his pants would definitely be tight right now. "Okay Bucky, can you flip you hand palm facing u-up please" Peter says looking at his arm.

Peter finally looks Bucky in the eyes after he doesn't answer and Bucky does what they planned to do if they met. It was simple, just raise their eyebrows twice. Bucky raises his eyebrows and Peter's face turns bright red. "Wait, before we start I need to tell my aunt ill be home late. I forgot to. be right back" Peter quickly walks over to his book bag and takes his phone out and starts tapping. Peter just has to make sure if this is true or not. He clicks 'James' in his contacts and dials his number.

Buckys phone lights up and starts ringing. Bucky whips his head down and looks at his phone and over to Peter who has his mouth wide open starring at him. Bucky smirks and holds his phone up, showing "Peter". Peter puts his phone down. "wow.... I wasn't expecting that" Peter takes a deep breath, slightly flustered. "Am I disappointing Petey ?" Bucky's deep voice questions."Not at all sir"

Peter shakes it head from the thought of Bucky doing unholy things to him and walks back over and begins working on his metal arm. Bucky starts being difficult and pulls his knees together so peter has a harder angle to work with. "Bucky can you please open your legs so i can get a better angle?"

"That's not my name baby" Bucky purrs. Peter clinched his hand around the tool in it. "James... please" Bucky opens his legs. "Only because you asked nicely" Peter steps closer and starts working on cleaning his arm.

Time skip, Peter is almost finished, he's placing the parts back and closing it up.

Peter leans closer to Bucky to see if a part is in the correct spot when Bucky leans down into Peters ear. "You look so pretty today, especially from this angle Peter"

Peter almost drops the last part to Buckys arm from that and bites his lip to keep himself from whining. Bucky then kisses the side of Peters head before sitting back up, acting like nothing even happened. Peter on the other hand is starting to sweat, and his pants are getting tighter. He places the last part on his arm and screws it back in place.

"A-alright, i'm done." Peter places his tools back where they went. Bucky gets up and follows Peter. When Peter turns back around Bucky pushes him up against the wall beside the toolbox. Peter quietly moans as Bucky kisses his neck and behind his ear. "James~"

"Say my name baby, no ones coming down here." Peter whines again as Bucky starts sucking on a spot on his neck. Peter wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Bucky takes this time to lean up and kiss Peter. Peter moans and Bucky groans as the kiss.

Peter opens his mouth and lets Buckys tongue into his mouth. They fight for dominance until Peter gives away, letting Bucky take over. Bucky runs his hands up and down Peters sides. Bucky breaks away from the kiss and places his forehead on Peters. "remember the first time you called me?" He asks and kisses Peters neck again. Peter only nods, not trusting his voice. Bucky tightens his grip on his hips and pulls his closer to Bucky. Their clothed members rubbing against each other. Peter squeezes his eyes together and lets out a high pitched moan. "Jaaames" He whimpers.

"I remember the first time i heard your voice, oh the thoughts that went through my head. All the pretty little noises that I'd make you make for me. Hearing your voice beg for my cock, you'd like that won't you?" He sucks on Peters collar bones. Peters in bliss so he just nods and runs his hands up and down Buckys chest. "Please James, please give it to me"

Bucky deeply chuckles. "Naughty boy" He says again. Peter moans again from the thought of the first time he said that. "Only for you" He mumbles back. Bucky kisses Peters neck one more time before standing straight up. Peter leans his head on the wall, catching his breath. "Look" he coos "made you turn to putty and I haven't even taken off your clothes off" He growls.

Bucky grabs Peters hand and leaves the lab, dragging Peter behind him. He checks the hallways and makes sure no one is walking around before running to his room and closing the door behind him. Peter follows him.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Bucky pushes Peter against the door and kisses him again, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Peter shakes the shirt off his shoulder and Bucky runs his hands over Peters chest, running up and down his sides.

Peter tugs on Buckys tank top. "Such a needy boy" Bucky releases from Peters lips and pulls his tank top off. Peter wraps his arms around Buckys chest and jumps and wraps his legs around his waist. Bucky holds him up by having both hands on Peters ass, squeezing them as they make their way to the bed.

Bucky drops Peter on his bed and unbuttons his pants. He slides them off of Peters legs and throws them in the floor. Bucky stands at the foot of the bed, looking at Peter sprawled out on the bed. Peters chest rises and falls, his hair falling in front of his eyes with a lustful look in them. "James please~"

"Please what doll, use your words." Bucky runs his hands up from Peters ankles all the way to his shoulders, Bucky laying on top of him now looking down at him. "Please Bucky.... fuck me"

"As you wish" Bucky kisses down Peters chest, giving extra attention to his nipples before sliding his tongue down his stomach. Bucky runs his fingers through the waist band of Peters underwear. Peter takes Buckys hand in his and pulls his underwear down with him. Peters cock springs free and hits Peters stomach. The tip is red and needy for attention.

"Look at how dirty you are" Bucky coos, wrapping his hand around Peters tip, slowly going up and down. "You want me to fill you up huh? you want to wrap your tight little hole around me when I release deep inside of you hmm?" Peter moans out loud and nods his head. "Please yes James fill me up"

Bucky reaches over and grabs the lube from his dresser drawer and lubes up 3 of his fingers. "Spread your legs baby" Peter slowly opens his legs and shows Bucky.

"ugh you're so beautiful doll" Bucky runs one of his fingers around Peters hole, making him rut his hips and beg. Bucky slips on finger into Peters hole, Peter gasps and grips the bedsheets in his hands. "Please James more i swear i can take it" Bucky kisses Peters inner thighs and slowly sticks his second finger in him. Peter pornstar moans as Bucky scissors his fingers, stretching him out. "You love this, don't you? Getting fucked by the Winter Solider on your first day? Such a whore" Bucky mumbles against Peters ear as he slides a third finger in. Peter bites his lip and whines in Buckys ear. Bucky feels himself get even harder at the noises.

Bucky pumps his fingers in and out of Peter a couple more times making sure he's loose before sliding his sweatpants and boxers off. His member freed.

Peter stares at Buckys length, starting to drool. "James damnit stop teasing me" Peter whines and covers his face with his hands. Bucky removes Peters hands from his face. "I'm sorry baby, i just like seeing you flustered" Bucky lubes up and lined up to Peters hole before slowly sliding in. He stops every couple of seconds to make sure Peter is okay.

Bucky bottoms out and sits there for a second. Peter groans at the feeling of being full by Bucky. Peter rolls his hips and they both moan. "Please move...James~" Peter squeezes his eyes close as a wave of pleasure rolls through his body.

Bucky slowly pulls out before sliding back in. Peter wraps his arms around Buckys neck and moans into his ear as Bucky pumps in and out of it.

"Harder James, fuck me" Peter whimpers in his ear. Bucky speeds up and starts slamming into Peter. Peter loudly moans as a pool of pleasure starts pooling in his lower stomach.

"mmmh~~" Peter wines. Peter clinches around Bucky as he hits the bundle of nerves that make Peter go wild. "AHHH FUCK JAMES" Peters head hits Bucks shoulder as he goes limp from the pleasure. "Did i find your sweet spot sweetheart" Bucky hits that angle even harder, making Peter scream.

"Fuck James....i...i-i'm about to cum" Bucky starts slamming into him again. "Me too Petey" Bucky starts sucking on the tender spot of Peters neck. With the bundle of nerves being hit and Bucky sucking on his neck, Peter tightens around Bucky and cums all over his stomach, some landing on Bucky too.

Buckys eyes roll in the back of his head as Peter clinches around him. Bucky cums seconds later, spilling his seed deep inside of Peter. Peter relaxes from his high and lays against Buckys bed.

Bucky slowly pulls out of Peter and stands up. He walks into his bathroom and comes back with a wet washcloth. He cleans himself and Peter off and grabs Peter a new set of clothes to put on. They both changed into comfortable clothes and lay back on Buckys bed. Bucky wraps his arms around Peter and pulls him into his chest. Peter wraps his arms around Buckys neck.

"I'm glad i didn't say anything about how hot i thought the Winter Solider was over the phone, that would have been a little weird" Peter chuckles as he lays his head on Buckys collarbone. Bucky rubs up and down Peters back, messaging some areas. "Don't worry, i got the message" Bucky chuckles. Peter softly smacks his face before nuzzling into his neck.

Buckys phone starts ringing so he leans over Peter and answers it without checking who was calling. "Hello?" He asks tiredly.

"Well it sounds like you two had a good time" Tony laughs from the other end of the phone. "Y'all are cute, anyways it's almost time for Peter to go home, so he has to sadly leave your room." Tony pretends to cry. Bucky rolls his eyes and Peter giggles in his neck. "Yeah yeah old man, he's coming"

"I thought he already did" Tony smartly says back. Peter gasps and reaches and hangs up the phone. "THATS SO EMBARRASSING" He yells into Buckys pillow. Bucky laughs and sits up, pulling a red faced Peter with him. "It's okay baby" He kisses Peters nose. "I'll see you tomrorow okay" He kisses Peters forehead and his lips one more time before Peter gets up and grabs his other clothes and kisses Bucky goodbye before leaving tower and going back to his apartment.

Bucky lays in his bed smiling at the memories of what happened less than 20 minutes ago. Bucky starts to roll over to go to sleep when his phone buzzes again.

Peter  
thank you for showing me a good time ;D  
and also i'm already sore so thanks for that hahaha  
but really, i'm glad this number was you James  
i'll see you tomorrow tho, sweet dreams!!<3

Bucky smiles and replies "good night doll <3" and places his phone on the nightstand. He curls up in his bed and falls asleep to the smell of Peter that still lingers in his bed.

Peter rolls over after seeing Buckys reply and lays in his own bed, falling asleep to the smell of Bucky from the clothes he borrowed.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDDOS I LOVE YOU ALL 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
